


Merry Christmas, My Love

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [25]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You missed her, you really did. And you're glad that you waited for her to come home.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 17





	Merry Christmas, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Merry Christmas, my love

As the snow fell over Chaldea, it wasn’t the same as the usual howling blizzard that often swept everyone off their feet. The snowfall was slow and free falling, swaying to and fro in the occasional wind that swept through the air above. Each particle of snow reminded you of the falling cherry blossoms over the gardens in Japan. It was beautiful in its own right, even if each touch was cold and sent a slight chill throughout your entire body.

With Christmas just a few days away, even the outside gardens of Chaldea were starting to look more festive. Perhaps it was thanks to the garlands strung over each doorway, or maybe it was due to the Christmas lights that were wrapped around each lamppost and shrubbery available, but it did start to feel much more like Christmas than the never ending snowstorm they often experienced. 

You glanced up at the artificial Christmas tree. It was the best Chaldea could get in their harsh environment, and honestly after much discussion with Da Vinci, Chaldea finally had a beautiful white Christmas tree to call their own. It was supposed to light up tonight. It was supposed to be a wonderful event, and yet… 

A heavy sigh escapes your lips, it didn’t quite feel like Christmas without the person you loved the most by your side. You regret letting her go off on that mission with the others. It was so last minute, and it wasn’t even categorized as a high difficulty, yet you knew it was the best choice to let her go with the team since she was the most familiar with that region of France. 

But you missed her. 

The snowfall seemed to subside, and it felt unreal that it did. Never in all your time in Chaldea has it ever stopped snowing. You glanced up towards the sky, and while the majority of the canvas above was covered with white clouds, there were portions of the sky was visible, with crepuscular sun rays peeking out from behind. Judging from how the rays were rather weak and the canvas behind the clouds was slowly starting to change into hues of orange and pink, it was evident that the sun was slowly beginning to set. 

While the snow may have subsided, there was a small layer that blanketed the ground around you and the building itself. The rays of sunlight that touched upon the cold, white particles made it glitter and shine, and honestly, you really thought that Chaldea was beautiful at this very moment. 

Another breeze flows through the garden, and you can’t help but shiver ever so slightly. It was starting to get a bit cold and honestly, you really should go back inside. But… you can’t help yourself from hoping that maybe, just maybe Jeanne would come home today from the mission. They  _ did _ say they were on the way back, but traveling in real time was so much different from rayshifting from place to place.

The small clock lamppost located at the entrance of the gardens chimed. You began counting, but slowly you lost track of the chimes as you noticed a familiar silhouette at the garden gates. It was faint, but you can hear the quick exchange of greetings as she slowly made her way towards you.

“Master!”

“Jeanne, you’re… home.”

“I am,” she gently took your hands into hers and she gasped, “You’re freezing, Master!”

“Ah, yeah,” you sheepishly nodded and softly laughed, “I was waiting for you to come home.”

“Oh,” her voice drops into a lower tone and she fondly sighed as she sidled up closer to you. Her hands gently rubbed yours, it was her own little attempt to warm them up. She gently brings them closer to her face, and with small puffs of her breath, she warms them up - although maybe it’s the flush of warmth from embarrassment that warmed you up instead.

“You’re warm.”

“Well, I am wearing the appropriate outfit for this kind of weather, Master.”

You did a quick glance over, and she had a point. There was a thick scarf around her neck, and she was wearing a pale blue faux fur parka that reached about mid thigh. Her knitted turtleneck looked extra warm and her leggings were probably heat tech. You shake your head and asked, “You sure did adapt to the modern clothes quickly, didn’t you?”

“Astolfo helped me pick it out.”

“He did a good job,” you chuckled and gripped her hand just a bit tighter. You sighed and whispered, “I missed you.”

“And I, you, [Name].” 

She whispered your name so tenderly… and it filled your heart with warmth. It was as though just having her by your side fulfilled you. It was all you could ever ask for. You leaned in to press your forehead against hers and you admitted, “I’m really glad you’re home. I was hoping I could spend Christmas with you.”

“Well, it seems like you prayed enough.”

She glanced over at the tree, and slowly but surely, the lights began to twinkle alive. Each one casting a warm hue over the Christmas tree. Both of you gasped at the sight before you, and Jeanne softly whispered, “Beautiful.”

“Yeah,” your gaze turned to her and smiled, “Really is beautiful… Welcome home, Jeanne… and Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
